


Sam, Dean, and Cas meet Jared, Jensen, and Misha

by destiel_padalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_padalecki/pseuds/destiel_padalecki
Summary: Raphael the angel, sends Sam, Dean, and Cas into an alternate universe where they meet themselves (Jared, Jensen, and Misha) and try to figure out why this is all happening. Enjoy!





	1. Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in season 6 of Supernatural, and it does contain spoilers, so you have been warned. If you aren't past season 6, I don't advise you to read this, there are some major spoilers.

Raphael's growing smile looked eerily enough like something evil had dropped into their midst. The new body he was possessing was tall and dark skinned, most like the other ones he wore, and had a strange sense of power radiating off of him. He bowed his head low, narrowing his eyes at Castiel who now stood in warrior defense in front of the Winchester brothers. He had his angel blade in hand, ready to strike at any given moment. Raphael laughed, the sound booming all around them in the empty parking lot and Dean couldn't help but shudder, the vibration crawling up his spine. "Castiel," the angel spoke. His voice rendered the Winchester's speechless for the moment, letting their angel friend take the stage. 

Castiel took a defiant step forward, not an ounce of fear showing for his lack of speech.  _Maybe he's just thinking of what to say,_ Dean thought, clenching his fists tight, waiting for something to happen so he could jump into action. He sneaked a glance at his brother, but Sam's attention was divided on Raphael completely and it was a little reassuring to Dean, knowing his little brother didn't look scared. Finally, Cas spoke up. "Leave us alone, Raphael. You have no business here. What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it." There was something in the way Cas spoke that made the hairs on Dean's neck stand up. It wasn't often he watched Cas fight in battle or stand up to his brothers and sisters, but when it did happen, Dean would always see Cas as a strong warrior and could almost picture him in a spiritual battle, spearing demons left and right. It was strange, but awesome.

Raphael shook his head in dismay and something dark started to grow steadily behind his eyes. Dean could sense it, and maybe Cas could too because he backed up a couple steps, preparing himself for anything that might come their way. Dean knew Raphael could slit all of their throats with just the flick of a wrist, but...he wasn't. And it confused him. Then, the archangel started towards them, his feet increasing their speed as they dropped with the pavement, and soon he was running. Dean's fingers twitched as Castiel didn't waver his stance. He glanced at Sam who looked just as nervous as he did and they exchanged fearful looks before Dean looked back at Cas. "Shouldn't we be running?" he yelled as Raphael's steps grew and he was only a few feet away now with a defiant look in his eyes. Castiel shifted and held his angel blade at a ready stance. 

Sam shook his head and started the other way; he wasn't waiting for Cas's consent, they needed to run. But before he could take two steps, Castiel turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. In all of this confusion, Dean hadn't moved and before he knew it, Raphael was on top of them. The archangel tackled Castiel full forcefully onto the pavement and they landed with a hard thud. Sam gasped and stepped back, unsure of what to do. Dean felt the same way. 

The angels started wrestling with each other, and Cas had the blade held to his gut a couple of times, but it was always deflected and he couldn't get close enough without a punch to the face. Dean looked frantic and pulled out his gun, training it on Raphael. Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, an incredulous look on his face. "It won't do any good," he explained loudly, but Dean shoved him away.   


"You got a better idea?" Dean retorted, aiming the gun back and fired three silver slugs into the archangel's back. Raphael yelled, but only out of shock as he pulled away for a second, head circling around to Dean and his smoked gun. 

Luckily, the distraction worked and he stood up quickly, off of a bleeding Cas. Before Dean could decide what to do or say next, a strange and sudden gust of wind came over them and both of the brothers flew back at the same time, hitting the outside of the motel wall with a loud crack. Dean groaned loudly, having been used to being thrown against walls by now, but that didn't make it any less painful. 

Unluckily, Raphael had somehow taken the blade from Cas during their furious tangle on the concrete and poised it in his hand, taking a few concentrated steps towards the wall where Dean struggled. He knew it was pointless, that it would only wear him down, but he couldn't help it. He didn't give up. 

"You know, I'm starting to think you Winchester's aren't so smart after all," he said narrowing his eyes just slightly so that they knew he was being serious. Dean didn't have to watch his expression to know he was serious though; being pinned against the wall proved that enough. 

"Yeah?" he retorted back, keeping a watchful eye on Cas who was starting to shakily stand to his feet. "You're not the first to think that, buddy." 

Sam grunted with an extra force, looking like he could break free and he knew it, even though it was nearly impossible. Raphael seemed to like watching him struggle and he smirked widely stepping towards the younger Winchester. "Get away from him...!" Dean yelled almost instinctively, but it was no use. They never listened to him. 

"And how's our little Sammy doing? Still chugging down that red?" he commented seeming amused with himself. A defiant look crossed Sam's face and he pulled at his arms pinned to his sides, but they wouldn't budge. "You know, demon blood can lead to serious problems. In fact, it already has. Look where it lead you Sam. You think you're on the good side? Trust me boy, when your judgement day comes, I'll be sure they don't add your name to Heaven's list." He glowered down at Sam and stepped closer until their faces were only inches apart. 

"Screw off," Sam spat, keeping his eyes fixed on Raphael. 

A frown crossed his face and he raised his hand, hovering it right above Sam's head. "You know, maybe I should teach you a lesson. Not to mess with other people's toys. If you two hadn't swooped down and threw Lucifer back in his cage, none of this would've happened. Balthazar wouldn't have gone off in the deep end, snatching souls and playing with things he shouldn't be playing with."

Dean rolled his eyes, also keeping a point to tear himself off of the wall, but archangels were much more powerful than demons and a lot of their strength was minimal compared to an angel's. "Don't kid yourself Raphael, Balthazar's been rebelling since Adam and Eve. He doesn't give a crap what you think."

Raphael's hand came down for a moment, eyeing Dean like he was carefully deciding which brother he should kill first. A strained voice called from behind them. "Stop! Leave now, Raphael I mean it!" Castiel was on his feet, but bent over in blood and aches. 

And without warning, Raphael raised a hand to Sam's head again and pressed two fingers to his forehead. "No!" Dean managed to get out before all of the sudden, he blinked once and Sam was gone. Dean struggled frantically around, trying to pry himself from the wall. "What the hell did you do to him?" he snarled, eyes furious and wild. One second his brother was there, the next he was gone. 

Raphael gave no reply, instead made his way calmly over to Dean and with the same hand, he placed two fingers on his forehead with Dean's eyes clamped shut and breath held, and he was gone too. Spiraling through universes, away from everything, away from Castiel and Raphael. Drifting through darkness before he hit the ground with a hard thud and immediately lifted his head an inch from the ground, quickly observing his surroundings. 

  



	2. Where Am I?

It was a couple of minutes, having a chat with the director about how they should improve certain things in their acting and expressions, when Jensen and Jared were finally finished for the day, ready to go home to their families. Jensen wandered back into the set to grab a couple of things before he left while Jared waited outside. 

Meanwhile, Dean heard footsteps coming steadily and closer and closer until they were inside of the room. But being a trained hunter and hider from anything supernatural or dangerous, or unknown, he was already hiding behind a piece of furniture from the set, although he didn't know it was from a set exactly. He just assumed it was some sort of living room or sitting area to somebody's house. Dean was waiting with baited breath behind the rough feeling couch when he heard someone walk in. He didn't dare look to see who it was just yet; could be a demon. Hell, could be an angel! 

After a minute of hearing whoever it was rummage around the room, Dean carefully took his switchblade out from his jacket pocket (thank God he still had some of his weapons with him) and held it in his hand, poising it for attack. Then, a piece of the floorboard shifted indicating the stranger was bent down, looking for something. Dean took this chance to stand up, blade in hand and look around quickly at the man bent over reaching under a...camera stand? 

Whatever, that wasn't important now, not when he had the creature or whatever it was, under his thumb. It was a perfectly coordinated sneak attack. Dean slowly started to move around to the front of the couch, watching where he was stepping every couple of seconds and made it out from behind and now he was gradually coming up on the stranger. He noticed how muscular he was and how fit his body seemed to be. If it came down to a fight, he thought they'd be pretty evenly matched. 

As Dean neared the stranger though, he was starting to look a lot like...Dean himself. He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly and bent closer to examine the man, no idea who was behind him. He kept as quiet as possible, but it didn't matter because the stranger was starting to turn around now. 

Dean couldn't help it; he froze. As Jensen was turning around, he jumped and yelled loudly, dropping his jacket as he saw Dean standing there with a switch blade in his hand. They both were completely and utterly frozen, watching each other. Dean though, wasn't as shocked as Jensen. He only held the switch blade more steadily and suddenly took Jensen by the cuff of his shirt, pulling him and slamming him up against the wall. A loud groan escaped Jensen's lips as he was pushed forcefully against the wall of the set. Dean didn't know it was a set, but you'd think the camera stand was enough for him to figure out. 

He held a strong arm to Jensen's chest, Dean's eyes angry and a bit fearful too. "Alright you piece of crap," he started, pushing the blade right up against his throat. "This is silver. And don't think I won't use it on you. Now tell me where I am before I leave your dead, filthy body here, understand?"   
  
Jensen looked absolutely terrified as the twin stranger held the knife up to his neck. It would've been relatively less scary if it were anyone else holding a knife up to his throat, but this...this person looked exactly like him! It was no question that this man could've been his long lost twin. With his eyes growing wider and more fearful by the second, he managed to scrounge up a sentence, but good enough for Dean to understand. "I-I...who a- you...a-and the...but..." Okay maybe he wasn't being entirely comprehensive.   
  
Dean didn't understand why the shape shifter (or possible Jefferson Starship) was stuttering and looked scared. I mean sure, he had a silver blade being help up to its throat, but monsters fight back. They intimidate, they insult, they throw punches. This shifter didn't seem to eager to do any of that. In fact, he only looked scared and very, very shocked. Dean felt hesitant on letting the monster go until he considered the possibility that it might not be a monster after all... He slowly put some of the pieces together while releasing the man and stepping back a little, but keeping a firm gaze on him. Raphael /is/ an angel after all, so it was possible that he could've sent Dean into an Alternate reality of some sort. He didn't think it was the past or future considering any of the Dean's from any of the timelines would not have been so...unprepared or terrified to fight back. 

Jensen let out a short breath of relief, but not letting go completely considering this man was still here and he still had a knife. He stared a long time, frozen, unable to process what was really going on. 

It was finally Dean who broke the silence, hating the dreadful quietness of the situation. He leaned back against the couch behind him, keeping his switchblade open just in case, and said, "Alright. I think it's safe to assume you are definitely not a shape shifter or...a Jefferson Starship or anything. Would you agree with that statement?" he raised a brow, looking at the man identical to him.

Jensen just looked totally perplexed by that statement as he stayed where he was, watching Dean as carefully as he could. "You think...I'm a...but you're- you're... _him!_ " the man exclaimed, pointing a finger. 

Dean raised a brow, looking very un-amused and unconvinced. Sure, they were celebrities in  _their_ world, but now they were widely known in alternate universes too? Great. Just freaking great. Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. So listen, I highly doubt you're any kind of monster, but I sorta have to check. It's regulation," he shrugged.

Jensen was still speechless though. He seriously looked like a cross between a crazed fanboy and a terrified child. Dean found it quite amusing, to say the least. Finally, he got up off the couch from where he was leaning his back against and made his way over to Jensen again who started to deliberately slide against the wall, away from Dean, unsure of how to act or what to do. Before he could go anywhere, Dean made a move and grabbed his arm, smirking a little at the poor man. "Didn't see that coming?" he questioned, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, Dean continued. "That's because I'm a trained hunter. And trust me; you don't want to give me crap right now, alright?" Dean kept a firm hold on Jensen's arm even as he tried to pry himself free. "I'm in some sort of Alternate Universe and I don't know where exactly that is. Now, my brother is missing as well as a good friend, so if you don't mind I'd like to see if you're responsible for any of it." Dean flashed a sarcastic smile before taking the blade and slicing it down on Jensen's forearm. Jensen cried out in pain, clearly not expecting that, but his skin didn't burn, so as far as Dean could see, it was a good sign.  

 "Why did you do that?" he gasped, holding his bleeding arm as soon as Dean let go. 

Dean shook his head, smirking. "I already told you. To make sure you weren't some kind of monster. But uh...we've still got a few more tests to do." With that said, Dean pulled out his flask of holy water and salt, along with another flask of holy oil and a lighter. 

 

About twenty agonizing minutes later, Dean put out the circle of holy fire with some water he'd attached to the hose outside of the place while Jensen explained where he was. Or tried to, at least. "Well, y-you're on Earth..." he started, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Dean sent him a glare. Jensen straightened up and cleared his throat, looking away to come up with a better answer. "Sorry, um...we're in California..." 

Dean nodded. "That's better," he said, turning the hose off after the holy fire was out. He'd made a circle of it to see if Jensen could step out of it, but he didn't of course, considering it was still technically fire and he was too afraid he'd get set on fire. Dean gathered enough from that fiasco and instead did an angel banishment spell on the wall. Nothing happened, so he continued to putting out the fire. When he was finished, he dropped the hose on the floor with a clatter and turned around to face Jensen. "Alright, here's the thing. You said your name was Jensen, right? Well, who are you?"

Jensen's eyes grew wide as if he should be asking Dean that instead. But considering he was really frightened and he could tell Dean wasn't in the mood to be answering stupid questions, he answered Dean's. "Well...um...I'm an actor, I-I have a wife and a daughter. B-But here's the funny thing,  _y-you_...you're  _him!_ " He exclaimed yet again. "I mean, Dean. Dean Winchester, y-you're actually him...!" 

Dean smirked, as if happy he was a celebrity in their world too. "Yes I am," he said proudly. Then he snapped out of it, focusing on where he was instead. "Never mind that, how do you know me?"

Jensen's face was priceless. "How do I...? Are you joking? Dude, I'm you! Well, sort of. I-I play your character. In the tv show."

Dean's heart skipped a beat and he held out a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your rocker. What do you mean, tv show?" He paused to process some of it in his brain. "Are you saying, that you're  _me..._ in a tv show?" he asked incredulously. 

Jensen nodded excitedly. He couldn't decide whether or not he was more shocked, scared or amazed. It was all just so...impossible for him. Too impossible to be true. "Yeah, exactly! A-And Jared plays Sam- your brother- and Misha-"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and made a face. " _Misha?"_  

"Yeah, Misha, he's our friend, he plays Cas- well, Castiel. You know, the angel?" As if Dean didn't already know who Cas was. Dean nodded quickly, hurrying him along. Jensen continued looking like a mix between excited and nervous. "Well anyways, you're all part of a tv show, Supernatural. And, well...you're not really supposed to be real..."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, looking pissed. "What do you mean, not supposed to be real? Well, I  _am_ real, so deal with it," he snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Alright, listen. I need to find my brother. Do you have any idea where he is?" All of this Alternate Universe crap was starting to annoy him, but he figured at least he'd have his brother to look forward too and maybe they could figure this all out and get back to their world as soon as possible. 

 

The sun was high, beating down on Dean and causing a couple drops of sweat to bead on his forehead and roll down his face while he walked with Jensen who was leading him behind parking lots somewhere he wouldn't be seen. Jensen said the last thing the set needed was to have two Dean's. Or something like that, Dean hadn't really been paying much attention. 

It was about fifteen minutes into hiding behind walls and sneaking behind sets when Dean was starting to get fed up. He pulled Jensen roughly by the shirt as someone walked past, successfully avoiding them and then he let go of Jensen. "Where are we even going?" he hissed, peeking to see if anyone was there. 

Jensen swallowed, looking nervous. "Well...we're going to find Jared," he said, but something in his voice seemed...off to Dean. He narrowed his eyes slightly and stepped forward, taking out his switch blade again. Jensen's eyes grew wide and he was about to say something, but Dean cut him off. 

"Listen here, freckles-" he stopped after he said that, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, considering the fact that he too, had freckles. "Um, alright listen. I need to see my brother and we've been walking for twenty minutes. You know what we've found? Zilch. So you know what that leads me to believe? That you're lying to me. So tell me. Where. Are. We. Going."

Saying that Jensen looked terrified was an understatement. He swallowed thickly once again and started stuttering. "I-I, well I was just...it wasn't that I was-"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, running a hand over his face. This clearly wasn't going how he planned it. Jensen stopped talking, hanging his head in shame, looking more like a scolded puppy than anything, even though Dean hadn't said a word. Dean knew there was no way he was going to make it anywhere without Jensen's help, but at the same time, he just wanted to find Sam on his own. 

Just then, a mangled scream could be heard from across the empty parking lot where Jensen and Dean were hiding behind a wall. Dean's ears perked up immediately and he looked over at Jensen briefly before peeking around the corner to see what was going on. From where he could see, the corner of a trench coat could be seen, swaying on the cement ground, obviously a person wearing it from behind a car, but Dean needed to move closer to see who it was. 

He was about to move when a voice sounded from directly next to his ear. "Who's that?" Jensen said loudly, making Dean jump in shock and drop his knife. Jensen looked a little surprised and Dean just gave him a look. "What?" Jensen asked innocently, stepping back. 

Dean shook his head in annoyance and picked up his switch blade from the ground. "What do you think?" he snapped, straightening back up. "You never sneak up on a hunter trying to do his job. You should know that, I thought you lived my life!"

Jensen looked extremely sorry and he was about to apologize, but Dean cut him off by waving him off and peering around the corner again. "Alright," he said once he had a clear view. "That looks like Cas, I think it's safe to go." He left no time to argue, instead walked away from the wall and started walking in the empty parking lot, hoping Jensen would be smart enough to follow. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to end it there because it was taking a while for me to publish and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Anyways, the next chapter, you'll find out what happens when Dean and Jensen encounter Cas and Misha. (And I'm sure you've gathered enough to figure that scream was Misha, haha.)  
> Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! :)


	3. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, I am SO sorry I haven't been able to publish this. Things have been hectic over here. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. I'll try to put out a new chapter every week or so.

Castiel held up the blade to his identical twin, while the poor human thrashed and cried on the concrete, not knowing what to do or what to think. “Who sent you?” Cas barked at him, pressing the blade a little harder, causing the human to choke a little. “Was it Raphael? Answer me.”

The human just struggled to get out of the situation, crying because he couldn’t do much else. Castiel scoffed and shook his head in annoyance. Clearly, he wasn’t getting any further with the human. Just then, a firm hand gripped his shoulder tightly and shoved him backwards, causing Cas to stumble around on the concrete. He swung the blade in front of him out of instinct, and Dean backed away just in time.

“Hey,” he said in an accusatory tone of voice. “It’s just me, relax.”

Castiel furrowed his brows at Dean, possibly wondering what was going on. “Dean? Where’s your brother?” Before Dean could answer, Cas spotted Jensen, and his expression grew even more perplexed. “Who is that?” he asked, looking the human up and down. “He’s not you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You think I don’t know that, smart alec? His name’s Jensen. He says that guy on the ground is Misha.”

Jensen stared at Misha’s twin, too confused to understand the complicated array of events that was happening. “Cas?” he asked the trench coated man.

Cas just looked between the two of them. “Dean, we have to find Sam,” he said finally.

Dean nodded in agreement, helping up Misha. The guy looked terrified, almost what Dean had expected. He didn’t want to think of what would happen when they found Sam’s twin.

Jensen walked towards Misha, carefully avoiding the angel, and whispered in his ear. They both looked a little confused, but after a minute, Misha understood. He stared at Dean and Cas, as if wondering they were a prank or some hired professionals to mess with him. “How much did they pay you two to do this?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Dean rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, and started walking in the other direction, knowing the others would follow. Cas was the first to go after him, then Jensen and Misha.

As they were walking, Misha kept eyeing Castiel and eventually started poking him in the face, probably trying to see if he was real or not. Cas gave him a look that suggested he was getting uncomfortable, but Misha persisted. “Why are you poking me in the face?” Cas finally asked.

“You look like me, and I’m trying to find out how,” he replied simply, pulling little strands of his hair while they followed Dean.

Castiel had no reply. After a couple minutes, there were some camera men walking their way, carrying a bunch of equipment with them. Dean caught sight of them, and his eyes went wide. If they saw who was all walking with them at the moment…all hell will break loose.

Quickly, Dean started ushering the group behind a crap load of empty cardboard boxes in front of a building. Castiel just stared for a moment before he was shoved by Dean, safely hidden behind the boxes.

The camera crew was getting closer and Dean was about to join them all in hiding, but it was too late. If he tried to hide now, they would see him. Terrified of getting called out on, he stood there awkwardly, and hoped the crew would just smile and pass.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled as they walked by, giving them an awkward nod and shuffling his feet a little. Once they were gone, he brought Jensen, Misha, and Cas out from behind their hiding places. “Come on, we’ve got to keep moving,” he said, hurrying them all along, in fear of getting caught by someone.

Jensen insisted that they were going the wrong way, that the set was behind them, but Castiel said he could sense someone’s soul nearby. Someone from their world, someone like Sam. So they persisted.

As they walked, Castiel was getting unusually weird-ed out by Misha. The man kept sticking his finger in Cas’s nose to “see if his boogers were real.”

Jensen was timidly asking Dean a bunch of questions and explaining his life to Dean, while Dean just laughed at everything. “Dude, you live in a mansion?” he scoffed at one point. When he mentioned he was a pretty famous actor, Dean rolled his eyes. “Jensen, I can’t stress this enough; I don’t care about your life. I also don’t care that you play me in a tv show. I’m not even supposed to be here, alright? Enough already.”

Jensen looked a little sorry, but he went on, talking about his family because there wasn’t anything else to say. “My wife’s name is Daneel. You wanna see a picture of her?” he asked, pulling out his phone and showing Dean his lock screen.

Dean was about to blow him off again and tell him to shut up, but when he saw the picture of Daneel, his mouth dropped open a little bit. “Whoa, alright man, never mind. You did good,” he winked, nudging Jensen playfully.

Jensen smiled a little, glad he was able to get Dean to show some kind of emotion other than pure annoyance.

Meanwhile, Cas was doing his very best to get Misha away from him, and failing miserably. “I don’t understand why you are so close,” he said, frowning uncomfortably. “You should talk to Dean about personal space, he can explain it. Misha? Misha, please. Remove your finger from my nose. This isn’t funny.”

The warehouse was full of sets and equipment, but worst of all, people. As the group neared it, Jensen explained they were using this set the next day for the next episode and the Supernatural crew was getting it ready. Dean lead them all to the side of the building, away from the people for a minute.

Cas’s eyes were searching elsewhere, Jensen was looking to Dean for further instruction, and Misha was poking at Cas’s side, trying to make him laugh. Dean gave Misha a stern look. “Hey! Marsha, listen up here—“

“It’s Misha,” Cas corrected him.

“Right.” He sighed and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. “Alright, here’s the plan. Jensen, you go in there and tell them you’re looking for the guy starring as Sam, okay? I’ll go in the one across from here and tell them the same thing. Whichever one of us finds him first, come back here with Cas and Misha. Okay?”

Jensen nodded, ready to do what he said. He was already starting to be a little bit like a loyal soldier to Dean, but that also could’ve just been because he was scared of what the hunter could do to him if he crossed the line.

Dean looked to Cas. “You stay here and guard this guy, alright? I don’t know what we’re doing here, but we’ll figure it out once we find Sam.”

Cas nodded. “Be careful, Dean,” he reminded his friend, taking out his angel blade. He slid it up his sleeve so no one could see, but at easy access.

Dean nodded to the angel and started walking out from his hiding place, Jensen following close behind. There was a couple of people walking around, getting their jobs done, but they paid no attention to the both of them. Once it was safe to go, Jensen went inside the building as directed, and disappeared while Dean made his way across the parking lot to the other set.

Castiel watched the hunter go with a look on his face that suggested he didn’t like what was going on. Misha caught the look and he tilted his head in confusion. “You okay?”

Cas sighed heavily and continued to watch the perimeter to see if they were safe while responding. “I don’t like this. This situation. It’s too suspicious and we have nothing to go on so far. We’re in the dark right now, and I can’t get into touch with my heavenly advocates.”

Misha nodded and bounced on his feet a little. “Who was it? Who sent you guys here?” he asked curiously. It was hard to tell if Misha was really buying all of this, but that was the last thing on Cas’s mind at that moment.

“Raphael,” he replied simply.

Misha’s eyes went a little wide. “Seriously? With what’s going on in the show right now, Raphael is the least of your worries, buddy,” he laughed, patting him on the shoulder. When all he got out of Cas was a confused, strange look, he looked away awkwardly and stopped talking.

Jensen made his way into the set he was directed to and started walking around, smiling at a couple of familiar faces, but other than that, he focused on finding Sam, or Jared if he could.

After wandering around for a couple minutes, Jensen started to get frustrated, as he was getting nowhere in the mini investigation. Things were going pretty much downhill for him at this point, and the only thing keeping him going was the fact that Sam and Dean Winchester were freaking real! And Cas! I mean…they were all _real!_ A part of him didn’t want to believe it, but the other part of him had no choice but to.

“Dean!” Someone called out in the small crowd of faces. The voice came from the other side of the warehouse, about ten feet away from Jensen. His eyes wandered for the source until he spotted Jared and he breathed a breath of relief. That is until he realized Jared never called him Dean unless they were on set or fooling around or something. His eyes went wide as _Sam Freaking Winchester_ approached him, looking confused and partially annoyed.

He didn’t know what to say, but he knew the real Dean would be pissed if Jensen just left Sam here and didn’t tell him about it. “Sam,” he said, trying to sound happy, but he was a little frightened and amazed. It was like even though he had partially accepted the fact that this was all real, it still hit him out of nowhere.

Sam looked relieved as he made his way over. “Hey,” he said, taking a deep breath and looking around. “So you wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?” he asked, waiting for a response.

Jensen stammered. “Um, look I-I’m not Dean,” he said, attempting to clear the air right away before things got too confusing.

Suddenly, Sam glared at him, almost looking as if he was ready to punch someone in the face. “Sorry, what?” he asked, getting even more pissed off.

Jensen sighed and explained everything that was going on in a short couple sentences. By the end of it, to Jensen’s surprise, Sam seemed to buy it all. After all, it was all he had to go on anyways. He nodded, still looking frustrated, but a little more relieved than before. “Okay, so Dean. Where is he?”

“He’s looking for you, in the other warehouse.”

Sam started walking towards it, glancing behind him at Jensen. “Come on,” he said.

Jensen followed him outside, but stopped him quickly. “Dean wants us to stay with Misha and Cas until he comes back. That’s his orders, not mine.”

Sam sighed and followed Jensen to where Cas and Misha were waiting. Even though Sam knew what was going on now, he was still a little weird-ed out to see two versions of Castiel standing in front of him. “Okay, Jensen stay here, I’m going to go meet up with Dean.”

Jensen frowned. “But Dean said—“

Sam gave him a very pissed, very annoyed look. “I don’t care what Dean said. He’s my brother and I intend to find him. Kapeesh?”

Misha and Jensen looked rightfully frightened after that, and Sam was pleased. The younger Winchester turned to Cas. “You know what’s going on?”

Cas squinted his eyes, as if calculating it all in his head. “Raphael has sent us to some sort of skewed reality where we’re meeting different versions of us. I’ve been ordered to guard this man,” he said, gesturing towards Misha.

Sam nodded. “Great. Well, uh…you watch these two, and I’m going to go find Dean.”

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Sam left him no time as he was already walking the other way. The angel sighed heavily and glanced around them, making sure no one was approaching them.

“So Cas? Is it true you’re in love with Dean?” Misha asked bluntly, raising his brows at the angel. Cas furrowed his brows at the human and Jensen nudged his friend.

“Dude, enough with the Destiel. Cas and Dean are not in love.”

Cas raised a brow. “Well maybe not, but Dean and I do share a more—“

“A more profound bond, yeah yeah, we know Cas,” Jensen interrupted, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Dean made his way into the warehouse, avoiding anyone who tried talking to him or ask him questions. He was waved to, smiled at, and sometimes asked for suggestions for stuff he didn’t know a thing about. In a strange way, Dean seemed to…like all the attention. He realized this life might not be so bad compared to being ignored and feared and hated back in his world.

Just then, he spotted someone who looked very much like his brother, but he couldn’t say for sure. He crouched back in a corner and watched the man closely. Dean knew for sure he’d found the wrong twin, considering this guy was wearing a winter hat, and he knew Sam wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those.

The man talked and smiled with some people who looked important, needless to say. They were carrying clipboards and wearing business clothes, so Jensen did the math.

After the man looked about done, he started walking the other way, and Dean followed him. The man seemed to have noticed someone behind him, cause he turned around and smiled widely at the sight of Dean. “Hey,” he said happily. Dean flashed a very fake smile, and tried not to look annoyed.

“Hey uh…Jared?”

The man didn’t protest, so Dean realized he’d gotten the name right. With a breath of temporary relief, he continued. “Right, Jared, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jared grinned and kept walking. “Sure, but can we go outside first? I’m doing a facebook livestream and it’s too dark in here.”

Dean raised a brow, but agreed and followed him outside. “A facebook what?” he asked as they made their way outside.

Jared laughed and took out his phone. “Live stream? You know, where we video chat with our fans?”

Dean pretended to know what he was talking about. “Right. Well hurry up, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Jared gave him a strange look, but he connected to the facebook livestream and grinned widely as it started. “Hi facebook!” he greeted happily while Dean tried to hold back his puke. It was hard to imagine that this guy wasn’t his brother, cause he could honestly imagine Sam doing this exact same thing.

Jared titled the camera towards Dean. “Say hi, Jensen,” he encouraged. Dean rolled his eyes, but he put on a fake smile and waved into the camera.

“Hi,” he said sourly, making Jared laugh awkwardly and turn away.

Dean huffed a sigh and folded his arms, looking around for a minute, trying to figure out how to tell this guy what was happening. But suddenly, there was no need for that. As Dean’s eyes glanced across the parking lot, he saw a familiar face coming towards him, wearing familiar clothes and familiar hair. “Sam!” he called immediately, waving his hand.

Sam spotted his brother, and he sped up a little, nearing his brother with an exasperating expression. “Dean, hey,” he said, frowning at his identical twin, talking into the phone, absolutely oblivious to the situation.

Dean glanced over at Jared. “Hey, slick,” he called, and Jared turned with a goofy smile on his face, but his smile faded like a fire being put out as soon as he spotted Sam.

As if on cue, Dean snatched the phone from his hand and threw it across the parking lot to avoid confusion and Jared could only stare for a moment before he swallowed thickly and almost collapsed on the concrete. Sam caught him and put him back on his feet, patting his shoulder. “Easy there, buddy,” he sighed, wishing the shock would wash over people a little more quickly.

Dean put a hand in front of Sam. “I got this,” he winked and turned to Jared. “Alright. Forget everything you once knew about the life you’ve lived the past 30 or so years. The show you’re doing is all real, all of it. My name isn’t Jensen, it’s Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, and we’ve been zapped into an Alternate Universe that we need help getting out of.”

After a minute of silence, Sam looked rather amused. “Think he got all that?”

“Probably not, but we don’t have time for sugar coating. Let’s go get Cas and the others.”

“The others?” Sam questioned as they made their way through the parking lot.

Dean gave him a look. “Yes, the others. As in, the actors who play us in a tv show.”

Sam looked lost. “Okay, Jensen explained some of it to me, but I’m still confused—“

“Wait, you met Jensen?”

“Yeah, I thought he was you at first. Just listen; Raphael sent us here, right? And he’s an angel. So can’t Cas just zap us back?”

Dean shrugged. “Not sure, but if he could, don’t you think he would’ve already tried?”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “Doesn’t hurt to ask though.”

They approached the place where Dean had left everyone, but they found something unexpected. Castiel was leaning against the brick wall, bleeding from his face while Jensen and Misha cowered behind a garbage can, looking terrified.

Dean rushed over to Cas, Sam close behind him. “Cas!” he exclaimed, helping him stand up right. “You okay?”

Cas looked absolutely drained and weak, but he did his best to answer. “Something’s happening,” he explained, coughing up blood. Dean quickly put his arm around his shoulder to keep him upright while Sam helped by keeping the three humans calm.

“Raphael’s coming,” Cas said, his eyes going wide. Dean looked around them as if he was right there, but nothing was happening yet. That didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks. This was going to be a long day, there was no doubt about that. 

 


	4. More Than Just a TV Show

Things were getting a little out of control at this point. The "Three Stooges" (the nickname Dean came up with), were losing their minds which were causing Sam and Dean to lose their minds, which was pulling them into disaster. Cas was still having trouble keeping himself upright while listening to his friend bicker back and forth between their twins. It was quite dramatic, to say the least. 

 **Jared:** What do we do? We can't just stand here. 

 **Jensen:** Well, we're not exactly in the position to do much at all anyways.

 **Misha:** We have to call the police-

 **Jared:** And tell them what? Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel the angel- who are fictional characters and who look exactly like us- are waiting for an archangel to show up and kill us all?!

 **Sam:** Nobody's calling the police. Just stay calm everyone, we're-

 **Jared:** Stay calm?  _Supernatural_ is  _real._ You're real! Which means-

 **Jensen:** Which means monsters are real. People could get hurt, we have to do something.

 **Dean:** Yeah, we're on it tough guy, just take a chill pill or-

*a camera clicks*

 **Dean:** Um...excuse me? Misha? What the hell are you doing?

 **Misha:** This is  _so_ going on Twitter.

 **Sam:** Whoa, give me the phone, you can't post that-

 **Misha:** Get away from me, Winchester! I could get a follower with this kind of picture!

 **Jensen:** Dude, you don't have  _any_ followers.

 **Jared:** He doesn't?

*Jared and Jensen laugh loudly*

 

Five agonizing minutes later, Dean was able to calm the three of them down by explaining what the plan was for the time being. They all agreed to stay in Jensen's trailer for the night while they figured everything out. Once everyone was settled, they split into groups of three. Sam, Dean and Cas stayed in the main area of the trailer while The Three Stooges stayed together in the back, where the beds were laid out. 

"So," Sam sighed heavily, taking a seat at the miniature kitchen table. "What the hell?"

"You're tellin' me," Dean scoffed. "You doin' alright, Cas?"

Cas sat down painfully with a nod. "I should be okay for now. What about you two?"

Dean shrugged dismissively. "As good as we can be. You wanna fill us in on what exactly happened after we got flung here? How'd you get the blade back?"

Cas looked a bit...distant while he explained. As if the truth was somewhere hidden in his brain and he had to reach far to dig it out. "We started fighting again. I managed to take the blade back and slice him across his chest, but the wound wasn't fatal in the least. But...it's still a wound. So that might be the reason he's having difficulty reaching us."

Sam looked confused. "Wait, why would he send us here...just to come right after us? It doesn't make any sense."

Dean had been searching in the cupboards for a while, and he found some liquor and drink glasses. He poured them each a drink and handed it to them. "None of this makes any sense, Sam. We'll just have to work with what we got." He raised his glass.

Cas frowned at the amber-colored drink in his glass, swirling it around precariously. "I don't drink alcohol," he stated simply, gazing up at Dean.

"Tonight you do. A toast. To...normalcy," he decided with a nod.

Sam raised a brow at his older brother with a sigh. "Since when have things ever been normal for us?"

Dean looked like he was deep in his thoughts for a moment. "Jensen...Jared and that guy Misha? They've got normal lives. That's something we might never have. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"They might have had normal lives before. But now? I doubt they'll ever be the same again," Sam chuckled.

Dean shrugged. "Not our problem, right? So let's drink."

All three of them drank.

 

Misha's thumbs were going at a pretty good pace as he typed all over social media. The light from his phone illuminated  the back room as well as shone effortlessly across Misha's giddy expression. They'd all pretty much been silent for the past couple of minutes, although Jared and Jensen were listening to Sam and Dean's conversation, seemingly still trying to fit some of the pieces together. Needless to say, their situation was very near impossible, yet there they were. Jensen kept going over a fact in his head...this had always just been fiction. Fantasy. Something fun to do on the weekends, a relatively awesome dream that was created for pure entertainment purposes. But now things were much different. He considered some of the possibilities in his own head, but all involved drug use and/or hallucination and he wasn't exactly eager to hop onto any of those realities any time soon. Finally, he broke the silence with such a simple, yet highly complicated statement.

"Guys...we have to accept that this is happening," he said seriously. Misha stopped typing and gazed up at Jensen as he spoke. "I mean sure this is crazy-"

"Try inexplicably chaotic," Jared snorted. 

"Whatever the hell you wanna call it. Point is...real or not, we're in danger. Our  _families_ are in danger. And guys...we know exactly what to do to protect them."

Misha gave Dean a look. "Jensen, buddy. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we're just  _human._ Out there? In the Supernatural Realm? We wouldn't last an hour. Whatever's going on, we've gotta leave it in the hands of Sam and Dean."

Jared nodded in agreement. "Misha's right, Jensen. We can't afford to be careless right now. If those guys out there are for real, then we both know they'd be better at protecting us than we'd be."

Jensen let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. But that means we'll have to stick around them a little longer. It's a better option than leaving and getting hurt in case Raphael finds us or something." He smiled a little after he said that, as if excited he  _could_ say that at this point. "You guys don't think this is friggin awesome or anything? Dean freaking Winchester is sitting in the next room!"

Jared's face formed into a wide grin. "Don't forget Sam freaking Winchester."

"And Cas," Misha added, already back to scrolling through his phone.

 

  _Cas's eyes went wide as he watched Sam disappear into thin air, then Dean. Fury built up in his chest as he approached his brother, frankly not caring that his mortal soul was in danger by choosing to fight Raphael. His best friends' safety overruled any logic._

 _The archangel smirked first, then laughed loudly. "Look at you...the poor fallen angel doesn't know when to scram." His smile went dark. "I_  will  _rip every fiber of your soul into oblivion, Castiel. Enough games."_

_"What games?" Cas snarled, keeping close attention to Raphael's every move, his every little twitch._

_The archangel gave Cas a very knowing look. "Don't act like you don't know. We know what you've been doing, Castiel. Tell me something...do the Winchester's know? Have you told them?"_


End file.
